She Couldn't Help But Sleep
by SOKFACE
Summary: They couldn't fight this akuma. They couldn't even hit him. And now they're in a position they didn't want to be in as heroes, but every reign has its fall, right? (LadyNoir oneshot)
This was one akuma they couldn't beat. They couldn't even land a single hit on him.

"I am the Grave Digger! Bow to your fates!" he roared as he flew down the street as if he was an angel of death. He pointed at men and women, turning them into their own tombstones. So many graves littered the streets; it was now silent. Stone building had crumbled into shards scattered everywhere. No one was to be seen.

The city of Paris pleaded for the silence of the damned chaos. But it never came. The heroic hero and heroine never answered the quiet cries of the city. Instead of fighting the Akuma, they sat pathetically and wounded in a small cleaning supply closet of the ghostly city hall, both heaving with exhaustion and pain.

How did they even get here in the first place anyway? Weren't they indestructible? Weren't heroes always supposed to win? If so, why were they here in this position? Marinette was surely pathetic for looking too much on the bright side of things.

Ladybug leaned against the wall, clutching her side. A large, deep wound was displayed gruesomely across her side. Her breathing was desperate, for her ribs had been broken. But she didn't care. She was a selfless girl. She cared for her partner more than herself.

Her eyes observed her injured partner's wounds as he peered through the crack of the door, checking to see if danger was near. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him. He bled from his forehead, and a dislocated arm hung loosely beside his body. She certainly never thought an akuma attack could ever lead to this.

She leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling to relieve her sore neck. She called out to her partner, "Talk to me, Chat. I want to hear you."

He laughed weakly against the door. He was still looking through the crack. "Well, that's a first, my lady. I'm _paw_ sitively fantastic. And you?"

"Peachy," she huffed, "I just didn't know it was going to go down like this, kitty cat. In a closet when everyone else is..." She shook her head to fight back the tears. She didn't want to think about everyone dead in the ground. She absolutely couldn't right now. She clicked her tongue in disdain and selfloathing, "Some superheroes we are..."

"We'll find a way. We always do, my lady." His face finally turned to look at her wounds. His eyes widened when he looked at her state. "Ladybug? Ladybug! Hold on," he panicked for her health as he clutched his injured arm.

"It's okay, Chat. I'm- Chat?!" Ladybug was interrupted by him as he violently returned his arm to its rightful place. He's agonized yelp made her flinch; she hated when he was hurt.

He began to gather cloths and towels, rather weakly. "Come here. I'll get you wrapped up. That wound looks too deep, Ladybug. Oh God, it looks worse than before," Chat whimpered as he carefully pulled her into a better position and gently began to treat the red hero's wounds. Ladybug simply shrugged. His face grimaced at her response. She was treating it as if it was nothing!

"Why did you do it?" Chat asked as he doused the cloth in alcohol.

"It's a simple task I do everytime we fight an akuma, Chat. It's not unusual that I save your tail every day." At first she smirked, but her sly grin was immediately replaced with a flinch and a clenched jaw when the damp cloth gently touched the angry wound that was inflicted on her stomach.

"But this time it's your life! You're dying! This time it was your life, my lady, not your yo-yo! You jumped in front of his attack for my sake. Let me try and hope, Ladybug..." His heart sank. He had caused this...

"It won't work, _minou._ The wound is too deep." Ladybug slid her hand into his and smiled. "I will always be willing to give up my life for my partner's. My partner's life was in danger, so I did what I was willing to do." Her words were much slower than before. She was so tired- physically and emotionally. She could barely give off a smile.

The grasp around her hand tightened. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles before tying towels around waist to cover the gash. "I would've give my life for you, mademoiselle. I would give my life for your safety."

She chuckled, "You would really sacrifice yourself for me, huh?"

"Of course," he answered as if it was an obvious answer, and she smiled warmly.

"Well, Chat Noir, we should take in the time we have left," she said as she brought her hand up to the cat-like hero's golden locks. Chat immediately leaned into her warm touch. He closed his eyes and furrowed his expression. Ladybug gazed longingly at him.

"I never did tell you how much I appreciate you, did I, kitty?" she asked; he simply hummed to respond. "I got into this hero business because of you. I never would've thought I would become the Ladybug you know today. And I'm really glad too, because," she guided his face to hers, softly pressing her soft lips to his, "I would've never met you, Chat. Thank you."

Chat's heart stopped for a second, a second that felt like forever. His eyes shot open, and he gazed in awe at her. Her eyes were filled with happiness and sadness. She was crying. Slow, fat tears slid down her terrifyingly white cheeks.

He held her tightly and buried his face into her chest, tucking his head underneath her chin, and he slowly began to purr. She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair as she drifted off into eternal sleep to the soothing sounds and vibrations of her Chat.

"I love you, my lady."

"I love you too, _mon petit chaton._ "

She never did say "bye bye" to the little akuma.


End file.
